batman_arkham_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: Arkham Knight
Batman: Arkham Knight is an upcoming 2015 action-adventure video game developed by . It is the sequel to the 2011 video game Batman: Arkham City, and the fourth and final installment in the Batman: Arkham series. The game will be released by for the , and . Synopsis Cast and Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (John Noble) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Troy Baker) *Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (Nolan North) *Edward Nigma/The Riddler (Wally Wingert) *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Kimberly Brooks) *James Gordon (David Kaye) *Tim Drake/Robin (Troy Baker) Characters marking their debut in the series: *Arkham Knight (James Horan) *Jason Todd/Red Hood(Gamestop pre-order bonus only) Henchmen in Arkham Knight: *Arkham Knight's Thugs *Scarecrow's Thugs *The Penguin's Henchmen *Riddler Thugs *Two-Face' Henchmen *Harley's Thugs *Blackgate Prisoners *Black Mask Henchmen *Thugs Plot In the explosive finale to the Arkham series, Batman faces the ultimate threat against the city he is sworn to protect. The Scarecrow returns to unite an impressive roster of super villains, including Penguin, Two-Face and Harley Quinn, to destroy The Dark Knight forever. The most intriguing member of this alliance, however, is the deadly and enigmatic Arkham Knight. Gameplay Batman: Arkham Knight takes place in Gotham City, it is said to be 5 times as big than Arkham City. Unlike Batman: Arkham Origins, the City is totally new and does not include any city sections that was in previous games. The developers have made the streets in the city larger and more spaced out so the player will have room to drive the Batmobile. The player will be able to drive the Batmobile for the first time in the series. The Batmobile has some features such as a seat that can be used to launch Batman out. The developers have also said that the Batmobile can smash most things in the environment. Players can also play as Harley Quinn for the first time in the series if they pre-order the game. She includes her own gameplay style, which includes a different fighting style, gadgets, and dialogue. The developers have also said that since the game is made for next-gen consoles, they are able to do what they wanted. The game will have no load screens when going in or out of buildings and much more. It is said that one of the character models in the game uses as many polygons as the entire environment in Batman: Arkham Asylum, the game also has other graphic-related improvements, such as rain drops or blood dripping down Batman's Batsuit, and Batman's cape blowing around when the wind blows. More gameplay details will be revealed when it's closer to the game's launch. Release Batman: Arkham Knight will be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC on June 2, 2015. Pre-Order Bonuses *Pre-Ordering Batman: Arkham Knight will allow you to play as Harley Quinn and additional 4 Challenge Maps. * GameStop Exclusive: Batman 75th Anniversary Poster (While supplies last). * Wal-Mart Exclusive: Prototype Batmobile. *Gamestop Exclusive: Playable Red Hood character DLC Development History March 4th, 2014: Batman: Arkham Knight gets announced, announcement trailer releases along side. March 5th, 2014: Game Informer releases a Video Feature called "Revealing The Story Of Batman: Arkham Knight". March 7th, 2014: Game Informer releases a article called "The Keys To The Batmobile - Designing Batman's Iconic Vehicle". March 10th, 2014: Game Informer releases a Video Feature called "Batman's New Moves: The Animation Of Arkham Knight". June 3rd, 2014: Rocksteady has revealed Battle-Mode in Batmobile and has officialy delayed "Batman: Arkham Knight" to 2015. July 22nd, 2014: Red Hood DLC character announced September 8th: The official release date is annoucedd. More Development History to be added. Trailer Official Batman Arkham Knight Announce Trailer - "Father to Son"|Father to Son Trailer Official Batman Arkham Knight Gameplay Trailer -- "Evening the Odds"-0|"Evening the Odds" Gameplay Trailer Official Batman Arkham Knight -- Batmobile Battle Mode Reveal|Batmobile Battle Mode teaser File:Batman Arkham Knight - Full Gameplay Demo E3 2014 File:Batman Arkham Knight - Zeppelin Gameplay Reveal Trailer|Zeppelin Gameplay Reveal Trailer File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 1 File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 2 Gallery 309BatmanArkhamKnight.png Batman Arkham Knight-coverart.jpg 235793 ps4 aa0rb0.png Arkham Knight-Batmobile.jpg Gameinformer-Batman-Arkham Knight-cover 2.jpg Gameinformer-Batman-Arkham Knight-cover 1.jpg Batman solo-Arkham Knight.jpg HarleyQuinn Arkham Knight.jpg ArkhamKnight-XboxOne.jpg ArkhamVillains_Twoface-Penguin-Harley.jpg Batman_arkhamKnight-PCcoverart.png 75th_anniversary-Batman.jpg|GameStop Pre-order bonus Batman 75th Anniversary Poster. 320GothamCityAK.png 321TheArkhamKnight.png|The Arkham Knight 330Two-FaceAndPenguin.png 341Two-FaceAK.png 326TheRiddlerAK.png 327OracleAK.png ArkhamKnight-Gordon.jpg 324FalconeShipping.png RoaringBatmobile-AK.jpg Penguin-ArkhamKnight.jpg GothamCity Batsky.jpg Gordon closeup-AK.jpg BatmanOracle.jpg Batman-AK.jpg Bat-tossing-AK.jpg 259251.jpg 20140315-073922.jpg Batman RiddlerChallange.jpg RoaringBatmobile-AK.jpg ArkhamKnight.png|Arkham Knight bats.jpg batmobile-in-street.jpg GothamCity-arkhamknight.jpg Bats signal-Gordon-AK.jpg ArkhamKnightBatmobileBatsinbackground.jpg Bats.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Sshot056.jpg Batman-arkham-knight-screenshot-07.jpg Batmobile-battlemode_vs_tanks.jpg Air-bat.jpg ArkhamKnight-army.jpg ArkhamKnight's_army.jpg Batman-knight-gotham.jpg ArkhamKnight-armed.jpg Bat-battle-mode-Batmoblie.jpg Batmobile-charging.jpg Batmanwatches-riot.jpg Batmoblie-sewerchase.jpg Scarecrow (Arkham Knight).png Scarecrow898.png TheScarecrow-Arkham_Knight.jpg arkham-Knight-41.jpg vlcsnap-2014-07-10-13h27m37s214.png|the Ultimate Villain Batman-Arkham-Knight-Grunts.jpg|Arkham Knight's Men 10151964_773347402697754_1490193482155406465_n.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-Tanks.jpg vlcsnap-2014-07-10-13h32m28s40.png vlcsnap-2014-07-10-13h32m50s7.png IMG_8523.jpg Batman-ak-uppercut combo-batmobile.jpg Batman-ak-shockattack.jpg Batman-ak-rescue.jpg Batman-AK-remote-batarang.jpg Batman-ak-bat-battlemode batmobile.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Wallpaper with Batmobile.jpg Batman arkham knight smash.jpg Robin arkham knight.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-Official-Gameplay-Trailer-4.jpg 9387 (1).jpg References *''To be added.'' External Links *Official Site